Reindeer Horns
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Feliciana lifted up the bag she was holding and pulled out a pair of reindeer horn headbands. "I found these at the store and I kind of wanted to make Monika and Luddy wear them because they're ridiculous. And they light up, too." Human college AU, Christmas drabble, FraPru, GerIta.


Julchen hadn't had a very interesting day so far. She was back at home, since it was Christmas break and all. Gilbert was out with whoever he was dating at the moment (she'd stopped paying attention, after he started dating someone new every single week). Francis and Marianne were both back at their home, probably helping out with the family restaurant. (Which explained why Francis never had a second to talk, which Julchen didn't mind too much, but it'd be nice to get at least one word in with your boyfriend in over break.) And Antonio and Isabel, she really had no idea what they were doing over break, though she'd been talking to both of them every day.

So she was surprised to hear a knock at the door. The albino let out a sigh, staring at the rather horribly painted red front door. Moving from the couch, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming, gosh," she muttered. Lazing around, as much as she loved it, always seemed to put her in a bad mood. She just needed something to do constantly.

"Feliciana?" she blinked. The petite Italian girl was Monika's best friend and Ludwig's fiancé. (The thought made her laugh a little bit, that her younger brother was engaged to such a bubbly girl.)

"Is Monika and or Luddy here?"

"Not at the moment."

She frowned, "Okay… Can I have you do something for me then?"

Julchen raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Feliciana lifted up the bag she was holding and pulled out a pair of reindeer horn headbands. "I found these at the store and I kind of wanted to make Monika and Luddy wear them because they're ridiculous. And they light up, too."

Julchen burst out laughing, "Oh my God, that's hilarious! But you'd have to force it onto their heads." She paused for a second. "So do you want me to wear them, then? And I'm guessing you have two pairs, right?"

Feli nodded.

"Gut! Then we can take dumb pictures together and I can put them on my blog."

The two were sitting on the couch, the pictures uploading. They were chatting aimlessly, mostly about Feli's plans for her wedding.

The Italian stopped for a moment before slowly saying, "Do you think Francis will propose to you?"

Julchen looked away from her laptop and at Feliciana. "I don't know, really. Maybe one day. We're not like a super serious couple or anything. But he seems a lot more focused on the restaurant than me. I've barely spoken a word to him since break started. Also, are you staying for dinner tonight? Gil's not going to be home 'till late, so it won't be a problem."

"I didn't think he'd be like that."

"What do you mean? So focused on work? As romantic as he is, he cares mostly about the restaurant."

"Oh… and yeah, I guess I'll stay for dinner."

That night, Julchen didn't fall asleep easily. Feli asking her that had kind of thrown her off guard. She'd never really thought that far into the future, and she usually didn't like to. Mostly because it scared her, because was she even going to _go _anywhere? They were just dumb insecurities, but that's why the thought of being serious and marrying Francis had never once crossed her mind. And when she did think about it, she just knew something like that would never happen. Yeah, Francis was romantic, and though Julchen would never admit it, she loved it. But at the same time, he was so focused on the restaurant. It's not like he'd even personally own it one day, it was the whole family's.

"Whatever," she mumbled, rolling onto her side and forcing her mind to turn off so she could actually get some sleep. It didn't matter. She didn't want to set herself up for a letdown. Sleep was pretty great anyways, so she might as well go with that rather than getting upset over dumb things.

**So yes have this. So you know I'm still alive. I haven't been posting because school has been kind of insane lately and yeah. This is just a drabble, but I might make another chapter, I don't know yet. I kind of got even more of an idea while writing this so. (This took me like eight minutes so sorry that it sucks omg.)**

**But, until I update all my other stuff, have a Christmas-y thing! **


End file.
